onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 79
|chapters = 786 - 795 |jname = LUCY!! |rname = Rūshī!! |ename = LUCY!! |page = 200 |date = October 3, 2015 (JP)One Piece Volume 79: (Japanese) Shueisha - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. August 2, 2016 (US) August 2, 2016 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-880496-5 (US) ISBN 978-1-42-158815-5 }} Volume 79 is titled "Lucy!!" Cover The outside colored cover is yellow, and the title logo is purple, yellow, and a transparent shade of purple. The author's name is written in purple. A battle-damaged Luffy is in the center with Gear Fourth activated, ready to attack. To the right is Gatz, who is crying while speaking in his Den Den Mushi. To Luffy's left is Mansherry spreading her Chiyupopo while riding on Kabu. Fujitora and Sakazuki are arguing above Luffy on opposite sides of the cover, and right next to Sakazuki in the background is Thunder Soldier. At the top is an angry yet smiling Doflamingo, with his flamingo coat making up the top of the cover. Author's Note |} Chapters *786. : Luffy fails to finish Doflamingo off as Gear Fourth ends and he goes helpless. Doflamingo and Jesus Burgess attempt to kill him, but Burgess is stopped by Sabo while Gatz and the other Colosseum gladiators help Luffy evade Doflamingo until his Haki regenerates. *787. : Sabo battles Burgess while Doflamingo massacres the gladiators. Zoro attempts to stop the Birdcage, but Doflamingo speeds it up to draw Luffy out. *788. : Many people in Dressrosa help stop the Birdcage as Viola confronts Doflamingo. *789. : Doflamingo attempts to make Rebecca kill Viola, but Luffy regains his Haki, saves them, and confronts Doflamingo again. *790. : Luffy and Doflamingo battle for the final time, and Luffy blows Doflamingo into the ground with a giant punch. *791. : The Birdcage disappears as everyone celebrates Doflamingo's defeat. *792. : Sabo defeats Burgess as Riku is made king again, with Issho and the Marines bowing to him in apology. *793. : Sakazuki confronts the Five Elders as the entire world reacts to the news of Doflamingo's defeat. Sakazuki berates Issho and orders him to capture Luffy and Law. *794. : The injured Straw Hats recover as Sabo arrives and reveals his past in the Revolutionary Army. *795. : The Curly Brow Pirates arrive on an island and combat enemies while looking for a girl. Meanwhile, Kaido makes his first appearance after jumping from a Sky Island. SBS Notes *Oda reveals the Straw Hats' favorite foods to cook. *Machvise's Devil Fruit is revealed to be the Ton Ton no Mi. *Some Devil Fruit hierarchies are revealed. **The Ton Ton no Mi is superior to the Kilo Kilo no Mi. **The Hie Hie no Mi is superior to the Yuki Yuki no Mi. **The Buki Buki no Mi is superior to the Supa Supa no Mi. *Gear Fourth is based on the Nio Statue. *Donquixote Rosinante's height, favorite foods, and least favorite foods are revealed. **He shares his dislike of bread with Law. *A special Birthday Calendar containing all revealed One Piece character birthdays is provided. Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume Changes Trivia *On the inside front cover of this volume, you can find pandaman posing inside of Issho's mouth. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 79 ru:Том 79 Category:One Piece Volumes